Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Pourquoi ? Parce que. Parce que quoi ? Je sais pas. Tu m'aimes ? Je sais pas.


_Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. _

_Bla bla de debut : Alors là, rien à dire._

_Remerciements : A Sex-Toy pour m'avoir donné une feuille et à Miss Derty pour son stylo._

_Couple : Blaise Zabini X Drago Malefoy. _

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! ._

_Resumé : _-Pourquoi ? Ben parce que. Parce que quoi ? Je sais pas. Tu m'aimes ? Je sais pas.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. 

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Pourquoi on apprend à faire voler une plume ?  
- Parce que l'éléphant passe pas par la porte.  
- Pourquoi on appelle ça le chemin de Traverse ?  
- Parce que le Chemin des Crapaux c'est moche.  
- Tu te fous de moi en fait ?  
- C'est bien de le remarquer. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Pourquoi on dit que les blondes sont idiotes ?  
- Parce que les blonds le sont aussi.  
- Tu te fous de moi là ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ce que tu penses ?  
- C'est ce que je fais  
- Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions ?  
- Parce que tu es plus interessant que le prof.  
- C'est vrai que je suis interessant ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi tu mens ?  
- Je ne mens pas.  
- Tu es sur ?  
- Non."

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?  
- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu comptes rester là ?  
- Oui.  
- Il est confortable le fauteil ?  
- Je prefere le sofa.  
- Tu voudrais pas aller sur le sofa ?  
- Tu es dessus.  
- Tu veux qu'on échange ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le sofa est trop près de la cheminé.  
- Tu veux pas venir à coté de moi ?  
- Non. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux regarder ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Je peux regarder s'il te plait ?  
- Oui.  
- Il est où ton cahier ?  
- Dans ma main.  
- Tu me l'envoie ?  
- Non.  
- S'il te plait ?  
- Non.  
- Tu peux me l'envoyer s'il te plait ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Combien tu as eu ?  
- Plus que toi.  
- Je peux voir ?  
- Non.  
- Je peux voir s'il te plait ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Tu m'embrasses ?  
- Non.  
- Tu m'embrasses ?  
- Non.  
- Tu veux bien m'embrasser s'il te plait ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Je ne sais pas. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es chiant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu viens te coucher ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu viens te coucher ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu viens ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je travaille.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Parce que. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Ta mère te manque ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est ma mère.  
- Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Elle t'aime ?  
- Je ne sais pas. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'on va à l'école ?  
- Pour que tu dises à tes enfants que tu es intelligent.  
- Tu veux des enfants toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu me fais un enfant ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne sais jamais ?  
- Je ne sais pas. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Je suis bien coiffé ?  
- Tu es parfait.  
- Vraiment parfait ?  
- Plus que parfait.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- T'es sur ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Elle s'en fiche.  
- Elle t'aime ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est pour ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment je vais leur dire ?  
- Avec la bouche. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont me desheriter ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ils t'aiment.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Je suis sur.  
- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?  
- Parce que je t'aime.  
- On se marie ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Tu veux bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu m'aimes combien ?  
- Fort.  
- Plus que ta mere ?  
- Je ne sais pas. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu preferes laquelle ?  
- La premiere.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle me plait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Pourquoi pas la deuxieme ?  
- Je ne l'aime pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Et moi tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu m'embrasses ?  
- Si tu veux. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Et si on achetait un chien ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'aime pas les chiens.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- On achete un chat ?  
- Si tu veux. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- On va mourir quand ?  
- Un jour.  
- Tu fais quoi si je meurs avant toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu te suicides ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Tu me fais un enfant ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Comment on va l'appeler ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu l'aimeras ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- Pourquoi je t'aime ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Je peux t'embrasser ?  
- Si tu veux. "

" Drago.  
- Blaise ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est bien ?  
- Oui. "

" Blaise ?  
- Drago.  
- On s'aime ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est magique ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi on apprend à faire voler une plume ?  
- On s'en fout.  
- Je t'aime ?  
- Je sais. "

* * *

_Voilà. Pourquoi, je sais pas, j'avais envie. Non, ne me taper pas.  
Reviews ?_


End file.
